The present disclosure relates to a tempo detection device, a tempo detection method, and a program, and in particular, to a tempo detection device, a tempo detection method, and a program in which an audio signal of music is processed to detect the tempo of the music.
The music tempo represents the proceeding speed of music, and BPM (Beats Per Minute: the number of quarter notes per minute) is mainly used as an index representing the tempo of the music. In order to detect the BPM of music, there has been disclosed the following techniques in the related art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221240 discloses a technique which calculates autocorrelation of music waveform signals, analyzes a beat structure of music on the basis of the calculation result, and extracts the tempo of the music on the basis of the analysis result. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-033851 discloses a technique which divides an input audio signal into a plurality of frequency bands, detects peaks of the input audio signal for each frequency band, calculates a time interval in the peak locations, and detects the tempo on the basis of the time interval with a frequent peak generation.